


August Rush 2014

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Almost Human, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate - All Series
Genre: 20 Chapters, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, gonna be fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the fandoms, written for August Rush by 1_million_words on LJ. Six pictures for six fandoms. Not all fandoms will be written about each day. Each chapter is the corresponding day. Links inside accordingly.</p><p>Day 5:<br/>Agents of Shield: Fitz didn't actually want <i>that</i> item in particular.<br/>Harry Potter: Magic time!<br/>Sherlock: Not again, Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August Rush 2014 Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents of Shield: Don't mess with Coulson.  
> Almost Human: Tattoos in secret places.  
> Harry Potter: Scar or tattoo?  
> Stargate: Bad day.  
> Sherlock: Alternate Universe.  
> Star Trek TNG: It's all in the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. UNBETAED ALSO!
> 
> This will be my dropping place for the drabbles I write for August Rush 2014. Nothing is strictly canon. For reasons.
> 
> Day 1: Fandoms: Agents of Shield (AOS), Almost Human (AH), Harry Potter (HP), Stargate (SG), Sherlock, and Star Trek TNG (ST:TNG)
> 
> Pictures and rules found here: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/804488.html

**Agents of Shield (Words: 181)**

“Do I look like I’m kidding you?” Coulson asked.

Skye sat at the table, handcuffed and somewhat bruised from an earlier encounter from rough-everyone-up Agent Grant Ward. She stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m kind of useful, don’t ya think?”

“No, no I don’t think so. I think you’re just around to create trouble. We really don’t have time for this. I have a date with Stark in an hour and you’re ruining my appetite.”

“By all means, go on your date. Just don’t come crying to me when the bad guys decide this plane is their play toy.”

“OKAY, CUT! You weren’t supposed to say that!” Fitz stomped into the interrogation room, glaring at Skye. “We had a perfect script and-“

“Actually,” Coulson interrupted. “That was perfect. Do your magic and send it out. And I wasn’t kidding, I have a date with Stark in an hour.”

“CAN I COME?!” Skye squealed excitedly, her hands gracefully escaping the handcuffs and her fingers smudging up the painted on bruising. She was a bit of a fangirl.

“NO!”

* * *

 

**Almost Human (Words: 93)**

“Okay, what did you do now?” Detective Richard Paul grumbled from across the room, staring at Detective John Kennex’s shit-ass grin.

“Huh?” Kennex asked, coming back to reality.

“You’re grinning like a little kid. You did something.”

Kennex shrugged as he sat back in his desk chair, continuing to grin. “Oh, just thinking.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “You of all people, _thinking_.”

“Valerie has a tattoo on the inside of her right thigh.”

Paul paused in his work, taking a swallow of air as the image hit him. “Oh god, _you’ve seen it_?!!”

* * *

 

**Harry Potter (Words: 116)**

He’d been told to report to platform 9 ¾ with his baggage. It was unfortunate that he had no time to prepare for this new experience. He’d wanted to make his lightning bolt tattoo more defined. He felt manly with it. He’d gotten it a year ago when Aunt Dursley has been out and about and the rest of the family ignoring him.

Now he was off into the big world. The world of fairytales, magic, and whispered happenings in the night.

Except –

“ARE YOU HARRY POTTER?!”

“OH MY GOD, IT’S THE SCAR. MOM, DAD, LOOK!”

Harry scratched at his head, smiled, and proudly showed it off. “Cool, huh?”

A few white lies wouldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

 

**Stargate (Words: 100)**

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit – we are fucked._

Today was not General Hammond’s day. Not that any day was his day, but today was just too much. Between the Goa’uld and the worm hole malfunctioning and the stargate just being a fuck up in general, he was about ready to crawl into bed and hope and pray that Carter wasn’t actually in enemy hands and O’Neill wasn’t going to be cursing in two point three seconds.

Unfortunately, his day was just not turning out right. It wasn’t his day.

“DAMNIT, HAMMOND!”

_NOT MY DAY! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

* * *

**Sherlock (Words: 148)**

For Sherlock Holmes, it had been a very, _very_ strange day.

For being someone who cared little about emotions, his world have been turned upside down in a matter of hours.

For that matter, it was both exhilarating to think he’d been to another universe and seen new things and experienced new people, but….

But he’d lost something most important to him.

 _John_.

He’d come back to his own time and place, the Universe right again – but something was missing. Something vitally important to him.

 _Doctor John Watson_.

Gone. No longer even a person in the Universe. Someone was playing a cruel joke on him. When Sherlock asked Mrs. Hudson where John was, she gave him the most bewildered look on the planet and asked him if he was feeling all right.

It was at that moment when Sherlock knew – _he just knew_ – he was done for.

_JOHN!!_

* * *

 

**Star Trek The Next Generation (Words: 110)**

_I have to play this smoothly. This is a critical moment. Don’t screw this up, don’t screw this up; just don’t screw this up!_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard stared at the view screen, contemplating his next move. If he said the wrong thing, he was going to be done for. However, if he actually did the _right_ thing, he’d still be in the game.

He just needed to _act_.

“Go fish,” he said without hesitancy.

The other side of the view screen cursed and six colorful _GO FISH!_ playing cards found themselves scattered across the floor of the Klingon vessel.

“I give up, Picard. You win.”

Picard smiled. “Sorry, Worf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 748


	2. August Rush 2014 Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents of Shield: Photoshop mutiny  
> Almost Human: Coffee Tease  
> Harry Potter: Nightmare Wedding  
> Stargate: Nervous tendencies  
> Sherlock: Good life  
> Star Trek TNG: Transporter joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. UNBETAED ALSO!
> 
> Nothing is strictly canon. For reasons.
> 
> Day 2 Fandoms: AOS, AH, HP, SG, Sherlock, and ST:TNG
> 
> [Pictures Found Here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/806050.html?)

**Agents of Shield (Words: 113)**

_Oh hell no_.

Melinda May narrowed her eyes at the computer screen and almost cursed out loud.

“Okay, what is it?”

Agent Phil Coulson leaned up against her desk, waiting her response. He looked chill and completely _innocent_.

“Look at what he did! That is UNACCEPTABLE!” she yelled, turning a disapproving face upon Coulson’s happy, grinning face.

Coulson peeked around to the computer screen and managed to hide the smirk in time for Agent May to slap him softly.

“Well, it is _funny_ ,” Coulson commented.

“NO, IT IS NOT! THAT IS PHOTOSHOPPED. I NEVER DRESSED UP AS MULAN AT HALLOWEEN.”

“Come on May, it’s _adorable_ ,” another voice drifted into her office area.

“WARD!!!”

* * *

 

**Almost Human (Words: 159)**

“’K now, _robot_ , give me back my coffee.”

Kennex managed to hide the smirk as Dorian just held the coffee cup up above his head, Agent Paul too short to reach it.

“But why do you _need_ it? I mean, if I can’t have my energy, why do you need yours?”

“DORIAN. GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!”

An MX walked up and was just about to take the cup forcefully from Dorian when Dorian ducked, the cup flying out of his hand and hitting Agent Paul square in the chest.

“WHAT THE –“

Dorian put up his hands in defeat, attempting not to smirk as he said, “Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to. Don’t hurt me!”

Two minutes later, Dorian and Kennex were out near their squad car, Kennex out of breath while Dorian laughed like he’d just heard a good joke.

“You are such a _troublemaker_ ,” Kennex managed to say through breaths and laughs.

Dorian just shrugged, smiling.

* * *

 

**Harry Potter (Words: 133)**

“Stop drolling.”

“I’m not!” Ron hissed, jabbing Harry in the ribs as they both waited at the foot of the stairs.

They had been waiting for this day for a long time. Hermione was finally marrying Viktor.

Now they were all waiting for the lovely vision in pink to come down the stairs and be led to her knight in shining arm by her two best friends – Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

She came around the corner, her pink dress and her soft pink slippers and her perfect hair glowing in the back light. She took a step and –

Ron woke up screaming that night, Hermione right next to him, asking him what was wrong. He was pretty sure he couldn’t answer her even if he _wanted_ to tell her his worst nightmare.

* * *

 

**Stargate (Words: 85)**

Rodney McKay had been pacing the corridor for what seemed like ages. He was nervous. They had been waiting too long for John Sheppard come back.

“Something is wrong, something _went_ wrong, something-“

“Rodney! Stop _worrying_. Sheppard is gonna be fine,” Carson Beckett whispered harshly, trying to get his comrade to settle down.

Footsteps were heard only moments later, and Rodney jumped, his flashlight out in front of him, his gun at the ready.

“God, McKey, shine that thing somewhere else, I can’t see!”

“SHEPPARD!”

* * *

 

**Sherlock (Words: 87)**

“Milk, hmm, yes, and bread. What about butter?”

John held his phone tightly to his ear as he listened to his wife tell him all the things they needed at home. He was walking home from the clinic and about to hit the shops to make sure they had everything they needed that weekend.

Sherlock was coming over.

With Molly.

It was going to be a crazy weekend.

Four ridiculous adults and their baby boy.

John just smiled as he heard Mary ramble.

His life was _good_.

* * *

 

**Star Trek The Next Generation (Words: 111)**

“Stop, that’s not funny. CRAIG! NOT. FUNNY!” Riker yelled as the transporter stopped and started, stopped and started, dematerializing bits and pieces and then putting Riker back to together as the transporter phased out.

They had been reconfiguring the transporter so that it wouldn’t malfunction in an ion storm, but so far it was just plan fucking with Riker and his atoms.

“CRAIG!”

“Almost got it fixed, Commander,” came the snicker over the comm. link.

Riker just glared as, for the eighth time, the transporter pulled and dematerialized him.

And then he showed up on the _Enterprise_ , Deanna and Tasha giggling in the corner.

 _Payback time_ , Riker thought as he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Word Count: 688


	3. August Rush 2014 Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter: Pull over, Ron!  
> Sherlock: Wedded bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. UNBETAED ALSO!
> 
> Nothing is strictly canon. For reasons.
> 
> Day 2 Fandoms: HP and Sherlock
> 
> [Pictures found here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/807659.html)

**Harry Potter (Words: 91)**

“Get that shit eating grin _off your face_ , RON!”

“BUT HARRY, LOOK AT ME! WE’RE FLYING IN THE FAMILY CAR!”

Harry shook his head at his best friend as Ron did figure eights and loops with the weightless blue car that _somehow_ the Weasley’s owned, even in their perpetual state of hand-me-downs and broken wands.

Of course, it had been a gift from someone at the Ministry of Magic, so there we go.

“I bet I can make this go two hundred miles an hour!”

“RON, NO, PULL OVER, I’M DRIVING!”

* * *

 

**Sherlock (Words: 108)**

The wedding was perfect, the flowers amazing, the cake delicious, and the company – well…

Mrs. Hudson had smiled for the pictures, even if _he_ wouldn’t. Mrs. Hudson danced with anyone who would take her hands, even if _he_ wouldn’t. Mrs. Hudson lingered with a cup of wine at the after- _after­_ party, even if _he_ didn’t.

To be honest, she wasn’t sure why she invited George. He didn’t know Mary or John, didn’t feel any excitement or happiness in their marriage, and for goodness sakes, he didn’t smile _once_.

Next time, she was taking Sherlock.

But, hey, she had a good time anyway. The wedding had gone off _flawlessly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 199.


	4. August Rush 2014 Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:  
> Agents of Shield: Dinner plans  
> Almost Human: Blind dating  
> Harry Potter: New school year  
> Stargate: Unexpected news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. UNBETAED ALSO!
> 
> Nothing is strictly canon. For reasons.
> 
> Day 2 Fandoms: AOS, AH, HP, and SG
> 
> [Pictures found here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/810065.html)

**Agents of Shield (Words: 152)**

“You WHAT?!”

“I invited him over. Well, down to Earth, but that’s just a technicality in wording. Anyway, he’s coming.”

“OH MY GOD, COULSON. ASK ME FIRST. I’m going to have a HEARTATTACK!”

Coulson stood there, attempting to figure out what was so wrong with having asked Thor to come down for dinner that night.

“I haven’t combed my hair, haven’t done my make-up –“ Skye stood up from the chair, groaning as she saw her reflection in the nearby window. “I have to go shopping, I need a new dress. Are we anywhere near a Macy’s? Oh shit, I need Agent May in on this. What does he like? Should I re-style my hair? Do they even brush their teeth? Asgardians like pretty people, don’t they? Wait, I _am_ pretty. Scratch that. UGH. COULSON!”

He managed to smile. “He’s got a girlfriend.”

She all but shoved him out of the plane.

* * *

 

**Almost Human (Words: 130)**

“He’s fashionably late – again.”

Dorian managed to shrug at his partner as they waited for Rudy to come out of the bathroom so they could go to dinner. Blind date with three hot ladies Dorian had picked out from an online social site three days prior. Dorian got hooked up with a cute brunette with the _tiniest_ nose on the planet; Rudy got paired with a klutzy blond who didn’t wear make-up; and somehow, Kennex got Valerie Stahl. _Literally_.

He just didn’t know it yet.

“Rudy, COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!” Kennex yelled, is face in a perpetual state of pursed lips and angry eyebrows.

Five seconds later, Rudy came out of the bathroom, showing off his suit and hat.

“All ready.”

Kennex wanted to facepalm. Dorian just smiled.

* * *

 

**Harry Potter (Words: 116)**

“Okay, everybody, on the count of three we’re going to clap. This will summon the good spirits and chase away the bad. Then we will have a wonderful school year with no fear of he-who-must-not-be-named returning and no dark magic and especially no attempts on anybody’s life. Okay? Okay. On the count of three – one – two –“

The whole hall started clapping with fierce determination. No one wanted a repeat of the last _seven_ years, so of course they wanted to keep the good and scare away the bad.

Dumbledore was back as head master and Hogwarts had been rebuilt. School was back again – and thank god this time, _Harry Potter_ was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 

**Stargate (Words: 100)**

_I cannot believe she just said that. Nope, she did not just say that. Yes… yes she just said that. Fuck, fuck, WHAT THE HELL?!_ O’Neill gave Carter a look of disbelief. Seriously, he was totally shocked she had _just said that!_

“What?” Carter’s eyebrows rose in question, the rest of her body completely relaxed.

“You – you – _no_ “ O’Neill sputtered, still disbelieving. “You just said that –“

“That I am pregnant, yeah. Daniel and I –”

“NO DETAILS!” He was going to need someone to restart his heart. _Holy SHIT!_

She just smiled. “What? I’ve had sexual intercourse before, _Jack_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Word count: 488


	5. August Rush 2014 Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5:  
> Agents of Shield: Fitz didn't actually want _that_ item in particular.  
>  Harry Potter: Magic time!  
> Sherlock: Not again, Sherlock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles are unrelated. UNBETAED ALSO!
> 
> Nothing is strictly canon. For reasons.
> 
> Day 2 Fandoms: AOS, HP, and Sherlock.
> 
> [Pictures found here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/810895.html?)

**Agents of Shield (Words: 127)**

_Oh, that is not – that is not what I asked for_.

“So, will this work?” Skye held up the object, grinning as she held it firmly in her right hand.

“I – uh – no, no, _absolutely_ not. I – can we put that thing in a box? Because I feel uncomfortable with it being out and, _um_ , about.”

Skye frowned. “But you did say –“

“JUST PUT IT AWAY, SKYE!”

“Fine, fine, fine!” She threw up her hands, yanking open a nearby cabinet and shoving the item in and slamming the door shut. “Better?”

Fitz nodded, gulping. “I – I said a fake _pizza_ , not _penis_.”

Skye sighed. “It’s not used, ya know. It’s just a fucking dildo.”

Fitz groaned, his head hitting the table. “I’m too young for this.”

* * *

 

**Harry Potter (Words: 119)**

“Master, your – your head is so _shiny_.”

“Thank you, Wormtail. This style suits me.”

Wormtail nodded and continued to assess his master’s appearance, noting the absence of a nose and the glowing white eyes.

Voldemort breathed in the cold, moist air around him, frowning ever so slightly. He could feel his ears ringing, like he’d missed a vital part of his routine in coming back to the living. He gently framed his face with his hands, attempting to fix his brain. _My wand, I need my wand_.

“Wormtail!”

“Yes, master?!”

“My wand, please.”

“Of course, master.”

It appeared seconds later, placed graciously into Voldemort’s outstretched fingers. With a wave, his ears stopped ringing and the world was right again.

* * *

 

**Sherlock (Words: 100)**

“LESTRADE!” Footsteps and that very familiar voice were heard even through Lestrade’s closed door.

 _Oh, god, not again_ , Lestrade thought to himself as he picked up his coffee and doughnut.

The door slammed open and there he was – Sherlock Holmes, ready to save the day.

“Sherlock-“

“We need – what, what are you doing?!” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

Lestrade shoved more of his doughnut into his mouth, groaning. “Nothing.”

“Well, get busy, we have work to do.”

“Not my division.”

“THERE ARE CRIMINALS ALL OVER THE CITY, DETECTIVE! We must HURRY!”

_I should not have gotten out of bed this morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 346


End file.
